Slimes (Blast RPG)
Slimes are the most basic enemies in the game Blast RPG. General appearance Slimes appear as spherical blobs with two large eyes, and a downcast mouth. Their eyes are usually yellowish with a colored pupil, and small, colored cheeks underneath. General game information Slimes are the basic enemy in Blast RPG. They can be seen throughout the levels and, although they will seem difficult at first, they will eventually become easily dispatchable after a few level-ups. Variations Plant slimes |image= |attack=Body slamming (-3 HP) |health=Ten |game=Blast RPG |points = One EXP }} Plant slimes are enemies in Blast RPG. Appearance Plant slimes are round with big eyes. Instead of being orange or blue, they are green in colour. Game information It is a slime, along with the fire slime and the water slime, that is found in the Forest levels. Extra Damage can be dealt with the use of the fire weapon or water weapon. It is very easy to defeat, and one of the first introduced enemies in the game. It attacks the player by body slamming them, which takes away very little health. Along with having a very low attack, it gives very low experience points. Dead_PlantSlime.png|A dead plant slime Fire slimes |image= |attack=Body slamming (-3 HP) |health=Ten |game=Blast RPG |points = One EXP }} Fire slimes are enemies in Blast RPG. Appearance Fire slimes have the same general appearance as the other slimes, except that they are orange. Game information It is a slime, along with the plant slime and the water slime, that is found in the village and forest levels. Extra damage can be dealt with the use of the water weapon or plant weapon. It is very easy to defeat, and one of the first introduced enemies in the game. It attacks the player by body slamming them, which takes away very little health. Along with having a very low attack, it gives very low experience points. Dead_FireSlime.png|A dead fire slime Water slimes |image= |attack=Body slamming (-3 HP) |health=Ten |game=Blast RPG |points = One EXP }} Water slimes are enemies in Blast RPG. Appearance Water slimes look much like any other slime, but instead are blue. This color makes their pink cheeks extremely visible. Game information It is a slime, along with the fire and plant slimes that are found in the forest levels. Extra damage can be dealt with the use of the plant weapon or fire weapon. It is very easy to defeat, and one of the first introduced enemies in the game. It attacks the player by body slamming them, which takes away very little health. Along with having a very low attack, it gives very low experience points. Trivia *Although a slime exists for each element in Blast RPG, there is no basic type of slime, unlike skeletons which have a basic type. *The slime is probably a reference to most RPGs (role playing games) where a slime is generally the most common and weakest enemy. Category:Enemies Category:Blast RPG Category:Lists